My Kouyuu, My Onteki
by Draelya
Summary: Tai joins up with the Sanzo Ikkou to hunt down her friend. Sequel to BirdBrain and the Whiskered Wimp. You'll understand better if you read that first...Visit my profile to find it.
1. Chapter 1

-Wow. I feel so…light. As if I just got my hair cut…Well, actually, I did….but that's beside the point…Sequels feel like a fresh start. This is my first one, personally. I've never gotten this far in a story before.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. Or Bleach's kido moves.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

-Chapter One-

The blue orb studied Tai emotionlessly. "…Skye? I know not a Skye…"

Tai blinked. "What…What do you mean? Y-You're Skye!"

The figure said nothing, but turned to gaze down at the battles below. Everyone was holding their own. She noted whose skills were equal. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she looked at Sanzo and Lirin. The small demon girl was munching on meat buns, not fighting. Mizuru had the basic techniques of the other three recorded in her computer-like mind, but unless Sanzo drew his weapon, she would not be able to collect information on him. The professor had given her no previous data about the Sanzo Ikkou in order to see if her observatory skills were up to par.

Mizuru prepared to go down and do something to provoke a response from Sanzo, when the irritating gnat behind her spoke again.

"Skye! It's me, Tai! Well, actually, you probably remember me as Emily. Emily Kitamura, remember? Your best friend."

Mizuru closed her eyes for the briefest second, a sign that she was thoroughly exasperated.

"I know no Skye," she said emotionlessly. "Nor do I know of a Tai or an Emily."

Tai sighed. "Alright. Fine. We'll play your game. Who are you then?"

The figure turned back to the battles, saying nothing.

Tai groaned in exasperation. "You are so Skye. You've got her same random antisocial-ness!"

Did this gnat know only how to buzz? Mizuru wasn't very good at human emotions yet, though she was studying from books in order to be able to act to better fulfill her orders. She was almost positive, however, that, if she could feel, right now she'd be extremely irritated.

And so, she spun toward Tai, hand coming out from under her cloak.

Tai sensed a shifting in the air and quickly leapt backwards. The figure's hand shot out of her cloak and swept through the air, narrowly missing Tai. The air sizzled where the blow had gone, so strong that the ends of a bit of Tai's hair shriveled up.

She looked at the person in disbelief. "Wh-Why did you just do that, Skye?! You could've killed me!"

Mizuru looked at the strange gnat with her head cocked, blue eye blazing through the blackness of her hood.

"That was the idea," she said drily.

"But why?"

"Because you are an irritation that is distracting me from my task."

"Your…task?"

Mizuru nodded once. "Now, if you please." She began to move toward the priest below.

Tai grabbed her arm. "Hold on a second. You're delusional if you think I'm letting you leave."

Mizuru gazed at her calmly as Tai suddenly realized she wasn't holding anyone anymore. She looked around frantically, and found the cloaked figure on the other end of the roof. Tai took a deep breath.

"Sorry, Skye," she mumbled. Then, pointing to the person, she shouted, "Bakudo #1: Restrain!"

The figure twitched as her arms suddenly got locked behind her back. Her head swung around so that she was once again staring at Tai with that piercing blue gaze.

'Interesting,' Mizuru thought. 'But not nearly impressive enough to waste my attention on.'

The blue eye went back to the battles as, to Tai's shock, the figure twitched slightly, then moved her arms back to her sides.

Tai grit her teeth. All right then. Two could play at this.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and claw out your own throat! Bakudo #9: Strike!"

The figure turned just as a thick red mist, formed from Tai's reiatsu, engulfed her. Tai sighed. Skye had been stronger than she anticipated, but now she wouldn't be able to move a muscle.

Tai's eyes widened as she sensed a presence and spun around. There, right behind her, was the cloaked blue eye. It stabbed into her mind, freezing her, as the figure landed a blow that sent her flying down into the midst of the battles below.

The others stopped and turned to look as the rubble heap exploded, having had someone projected into it. As the dust cleared, the cloaked figure could be seen standing before Tai, who was getting up, stumbling slightly.

Yaone blinked. "Mizuru-san?!"

"Mizuru!" Kougaiji stepped forward. "Where have you been?!"

"Ruri-chan! Ruri-chan!" Lirin called cheerfully. "Look! I have a meat bun!"

Mizuru didn't answer any of them. She was busy staring at her new target.

Tai brushed some dirt off her face. "Mizuru, eh? Is that your new name, Skye?" She tilted her head back. "Mizuru Ryusaki. Kind of flows, doesn't it?"

Mizuru didn't answer.

"Wow. You sure aren't talkative. Even less than you were before…yet you still have the strange ability that, whenever you open your mouth, you piss me off."

Mizuru suddenly disappeared, reappearing with a clash of metal directly in front of Tai.

Tai smirked. "You were always fast, but it looks like you got a bit quicker. Bet I'm faster, though."

Mizuru's eye narrowed the smallest bit, and then she was gone.

Tai smiled and disappeared, too.

They kept disappearing and reappearing at random spots in the area, each time with a solid crash.

Suddenly, Mizuru appeared behind Tai. "Too slow," she said and, with a flash of light, cut Tai right in half. As she fell, though, Tai disappeared.

Before Mizuru could react, Tai spoke from a bit behind her.

"Not exactly," she said. Then, "Hado #33: Blue Fire, Crash Down!"

The blast of blue energy hit Mizuru squarely, and everything disappeared as dust rose from the blast.

"If you really are Skye, you'll be able to survive that," Tai muttered, more reassuring herself than talking to Mizuru.

The dust cleared to have them watch as a large rock was shifted away, revealing someone underneath. Mizuru stood and walked out, looking, to Tai's disbelief, completely unharmed.

The blast had, though, knocked her hood off. Now Tai could see the reason that only one blue eye was visible. The entire right half of Mizuru's face was covered with bandages. Also, her skin was paler, almost white, and her hair had turned the color of the shadows that seemed to cling to her, black as night.

"Sk-Mizuru…" Tai said in amazement. "How'd you get so strong?"

Mizuru held her right arm before her, toward Tai, gazing steadily at her with her good eye.

"Fool!" Kougaiji shouted. "You don't provoke any of that psycho professor's experiments!"

Tai blinked and started to turn her head toward him. "Experiments?"

She never got her answer, though, because she suddenly found she couldn't breathe. She gasped and coughed, holding her throat, but no air would enter her lungs.

"Tch!" Kougaiji made a sound of annoyance and quickly went to where Mizuru still stood, eye gazing, arm outstretched.

"Mizuru!" He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her. "Mizuru, stop! You can't kill people like this! It's not fair!"

Mizuru's hand dropped. Tai fell to her knees and promptly threw up. She vomited disgusting, gooey, tar-like liquid, then pulled in a rattling breath. She was soon breathing regularly again and was back on her feet.

Mizuru turned to Kougaiji. She placed a hand on his chest, and he flinched. He tried not to wrinkle his nose at being touched by one of Ni's experiments.

"You have…a good heart," she said in a momtone. He looked down at her in surprise. "I now see what Professor Ni and Milady meant. You are weak." She turned back around as Tai spoke again.

"So, we fought. I guess now, since we're on opposite sides, we're rivals, hm?" She smiled ruefully. "It's strange how best friends somehow always turn against each other, isn't it?"

Mizuru didn't answer. Instead, she replaced her hood and disappeared.

"Dammit!" Kougaiji exclaimed. "Why does she always do that?!"

Tai smiled sadly. "Because it's her way. That's how she is, both consciously and unconsciously."

Kougaiji looked like he wanted to ask something else, but shook his head. He called to his comrades and they, too, left.

The Sanzo Ikkou congregated loosely around Tai.

"What exactly was all that?" Hakkai asked her.

"I'm hungry!" Goku whined.

Tai gazed at the ground, still with a rueful expression. "Let's go somewhere to eat. Then, I'll tell you the whole story."

-End-

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

-Okay. I hope my readers from BBWW will continue reading this. If you are, you understand why I made this sequel, right? I mean, BBWW had reached 52 chapters.

I'll try to update next week. I'm not making any promises though…See you.


	2. Chapter 2

--OMG I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOORRRYYYYY!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE CALL OFF YOUR NINJA SQUIRRELS!! I'M UPDATING NOW!! .

Disclaimer: Don't own Saiyuki…unfortunately. (pervy grin)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Two****-**

The Sanzo Ikkou followed Tai back to the dead-end that she had stopped at before.

"Huh?" Goku looked around. "I don't see any food…"

"Tai-san, maybe it's possible that you're lost," Hakkai said. "This is a dead-end."

Tai glanced back at them, saying nothing. She walked to the back wall and knocked a strange pattern. To the others' surprise, a brick slid away to be replaced with a set of beady eyes.

"Jane Doe, with four guests," Tai murmured softly.

The eyes peered back meanly, examining them all. Then they disappeared as the brick was replaced.

"'Jane Doe'…?" Gojyo asked quietly, slightly amused.

Tai glanced back at him, smiling slightly. She nodded once.

Suddenly, a whole section of wall in the shadowy corner of the area slid back, revealing a strange, hunched creature that only vaguely resembled a man.

His eyes darted around nervously. "Come _on_. Haven't got all day." His voice was raspy and grating.

The five entered the area and the man closed the door behind them as they stood, eyes adjusting to the dim light. The four men stared around in surprise as they saw that they were standing in a rather large, albeit shady, pub.

"Ah. Miss _Doe_, you've returned." A tall, hook-nosed man walked over. Even in his ratty suit, he held a distinguished air that the rest of the complex lacked.

"Hello, Hawk. Can my friends and I have someplace…quiet to sit and eat, please?" Tai subtly slipped a silver coin into his hand.

"Of course. Please, follow me."

Hawk led them out of the main pub and into a small, secluded room, lit by a few torches and candles on the walls. A round, wooden table stood in the center, marred by stains and old age.

"How is this, Madame?"

"Perfect," Tai answered, pulling up one of the sturdy, worn chairs. "Thank you."

Hawk bowed. "I will bring refreshments forthwith."

"And beer!" Gojyo called after him as he walked out.

"I wonder why that man is so polite to you…" Hakkai said, sitting down.

"And what kinda name is '_Hawk_'?" Goku laughed.

"It's a fake name, of course," Tai said. "A nickname. _Nobody_ uses their real name here."

Gojyo laughed. "And your alias is 'Jane Doe'? Haha. Nice."

Goku looked around at them all. "I don't get it!"

"Jane or John Doe, depending on the gender, is the name given to an unidentified body," Hakkai explained.

"'Body'…?" Goku swallowed. "You mean…like…_dead_?"

Tai laughed. "Yup." She glanced around. "And they trust me so well, because…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of coins, mostly gold and silver.

"Wow!" Goku exclaimed.

Sanzo looked suspicious. "_Why_ exactly does someone like _you_ have that much money…?"

Tai ignored his degrading tone. She grinned. "'The world may never know…'" (**A/N:** Tootsie Pops!!)

The priest didn't look amused, but didn't say anything more as Hawk entered the room, along with a largely-muscled man who looked like he belonged in a wrestling arena. Hawk placed a large pitcher of ale and five mugs on the table, and gestured to the other to put down the plates and plates of food he was laden with.

"How is that, Madame?" Hawk asked Tai, looking a bit smug.

Tai looked down at the table. There was absolutely NO room for anything else, so covered in food and alcohol it was.

"Hmm…" She rubbed her chin. "What do you think, Goku?"

The boy stopped in mid-reach, eager to start eating. "It looks really great!! I can't wait for the second course!!" With that, he stuffed a roll in his mouth, chewing happily, completely oblivious to Hawk's dumbfounded expression.

Tai smiled at the hook-nosed man. "Well. You heard him."

Hawk grit his teeth in annoyance. "Yes, Madame." He turned and all but stomped away.

"Oh, Hawk?" Tai called. The man stopped in the doorway and slowly turned around. He had a strained polite look on his face.

"_Yes_, _Madame_?"

"Keep up the good work." Tai winked at him as she flipped him a gold coin.

Hawk swiftly caught and pocketed it. He bowed, energy returned, all smiles and sweetness. "Thank you, Madame." He turned and practically skipped out.

Tai examined a gold coin between her thumb and forefinger. "Whoever said money doesn't buy happiness must've been on acid or something…" she mused.

"Mmm…" Goku stopped stuffing his face and swallowed . "Uhh…so who was that lady you were fightin' before? Didja know 'er?"

"Oh, yeah." Gojyo took a swig of beer. "She was kinda cute." The others groaned. Gojyo looked around. "What?! She was!"

"She was the _enemy_, you idiot," Sanzo growled. "That should've been obvious."

Tai had been silent, a pensive expression on her face, for this exchange. Now she murmured, "Actually…"

They all looked at her.

She closed her eyes. "She's my friend. She's the reason why I'm here."

There was a pause.

"So…" Goku scratched his head. "You wouldn't be here without her…?" His eyes widened. "Is she your mom?!"

Gojyo burst into laughter, Hakkai chuckled, and even Sanzo smiled. Tai's eyes flew open.

"No! No, no, no, no, _no_! She _isn't_ my mom! She's my _best friend_, for God's sake!"

"Are you suuuure she's not your mom?" Gojyo teased.

Tai glared at him. "Yes, I am. She's, like, two months younger than me."

"Really?" Hakkai mused. "And how exactly did…all this…come about?"

Tai sighed. "Get comfortable, everyone. This'll be a loooong story…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mizuru didn't move a muscle as Kougaiji and his group came up behind her. Kougaiji sighed in irritation as she continued to stare out over the cliff, down into the luscious valley below.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was beaten to it by his younger sister.

"Ruri-chan! Why'd you run away all of a sudden?!" Lirin stood next to the dark-haired girl, hands on her hips.

When Mizuru didn't answer, Lirin put her own face an inch away from Ruri's, staring into her unblinking eye. After a minute, she sighed and pulled on Kougaiji's sleeve.

"Onii-chan, I'm hungryyyy!"

The two walked off to make a campsite and some food, followed by Dokugaku.

Yaone sat down beside Mizuru quietly. "Did you know that girl? The one you were fighting earlier?" she asked softly.

The silence dragged on, so that Yaone thought the other girl wouldn't answer. She as about to get up to leave when she heard a soft murmur.

"I…think so…"

Yaone's eyes widened. "What? Really?"

Mizuru nodded slowly. She turned to look at Yaone, and the mage blinked in astonishment as she saw actual confusion in Ruri's blue eye. There was something else, too…very slightly…fear, perhaps?

"I…I think I remember her," Mizuru said slowly. "But…but, Yaone. I'm not supposed to remember anything!" She buried her face in her knees. "I'm so confused."

Yaone stood awkwardly, not sure what to do. The girl before her was incredibly powerful, she could probably kill with a look. But, right now, she looked so small and helpless…With a sigh, Yaone wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

"What's going on?" Mizuru murmured.

"I don't know, Ruri…I don't know…"

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Again, I'm SO, SO sorry about taking so long. My life's been SO busy. Oh! And I'm finally working on my (ahem) 'love scenes' that (I hope) you all are looking forward to.

I'll do my best to update ASAP! So don't send your ninjas back out after me!! Please!! (I'm nervous enough as it is…at this point in my life….)

Thanks for putting up with me! Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

AmY-DyLaN-SoHiA-aNiKi – Omigosh

--Hello, all! I'm back with a new chapter! Yay!!

**AmY-DyLaN-SoHiA-aNiKi **– Omigosh. Please don't talk to me about the Twilight series. I picked up Breaking Dawn when I hadn't read one of those for, like, two years. I read 5 pages (FIVE PAGES) and chucked it at the ground. I CANNOT read those books. (tosses series in a fire pit and roasts marshmallows) But I am certainly NOT doing a love triangle with Tai involved. My lovely friend Sarah ("Tai") does not want to sleep with more than one person…Actually, she's kinda uncomfortable about me writing graphically about her sleeping with _one_ person…I _am_ going to try to do a threesome, though…In fact, some of my pervy friends and me made a list of kinks I could try writing about. Some of them are…interesting…I seriously hope you guys keep reviewing when I put them in…(looks nervous) And I hope they're good!...I'll just apologize in advance… (bows repeatedly) Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!

Oh! Whoever's proud of me, raise their hand! I'm getting over my fear of spiders! Now, I think it's just a mutual despising…

I also finally figured out my perfect personality disorder, though an Internet quiz. I'm schizotypal…(looks around for a response…hears crickets) It means that I'm eccentric, sometimes confusing, slightly schizophrenic, and believe I'm psychic…Which I totally _am_! My astrology report said so! It said that all I need now to help me control my powers is a fish tank…xD (Also, if anyone's interested…I took the Dante's Inferno Test…I'm going to the eighth level. I could just hop on the elevator to go downstairs and visit my best buddy Satan, ahahahahaha. We'd be friends, of course, because I got the ninth level the first time I took the quiz…xP)

I just want to say…Braces are evil. Worse than Jigsaw. Okay, so it's not _that_ bad…Well, yes it is. Nevermind.

And for my BFFL: I LOVE JORDAN EVANS WITH A BURNING PASSION!! Also, she has an account on FictionPress under the name **ManyManyFaces**. I encourage everyone to check out her stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or Fullmetal Alchemist.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Three****-**

_(A/N: Do you people realize that, in all actuality, this is chapter __**55**__ of my story?? This. Is. AMAZING.)_

Goku stared at Tai, wide-eyed and mouth full, as she finished her tale.

"B-But," he stammered. "If she's your friend, then why th' heck would she try ta kill ya?"

Tai sighed. "I don't know…" She looked up, glaring at nothing in particular. "But I'm gonna beat her brains out…like, with a toaster or something…"

"Um, Tai-san. You do realize that Mizuru may have met with foul play, leading her to not be herself?" Hakkai: Always the voice of reason.

"Yeah! Like that creepy doctor guy!" Goku chimed in.

Tai growled. "Well, that _would_ be unfortunate…But I'd still beat her…For being so weak, giving up when she had plenty of people to help her go on." Her eyes gazed into the distance, reminiscing.

No one said anything for a while. Then, Gojyo broke the silence.

"Jeez, Tai. You sound just like Sanzo." He burst into laughter.

A vein popped on Sanzo and Tai's foreheads. Within a moment, Gojyo found himself looking down the barrel of the priest's pistol. He gulped as he felt Tai's reiatsu-infused fist pressed against his head.

Hakkai chuckled. "Come now. Let's not ruin the table. Blood stains are _not_ easy to get out."

Sanzo and Tai back off, and Gojyo exhaled in relief. Then, Hawk and the large man came in with more food. The others suddenly noticed that the plates in front of them were empty.

"Shit, Goku," Gojyo said. "You ate _everything_."

Goku just grinned at the new food that was being carried toward the table. The moment the plates were exchanged, he dug right in again. Hawk stared in amazement, then shook his head and turned to Tai.

"Will you be needing anything else, Madame?"

"How 'bout some more alcohol?" Gojyo shook the empty pitcher a bit.

Hawk smirked slightly and produced a full pitcher from behind his back.

Gojyo's eyes widened. "Shit, man. That's insane."

Hawk shrugged. "You pick up a few things when you run a tavern."

"Thanks, Hawk," Tai said, flipping him two coins as he left.

Hakkai shook his head. "I _do_ wonder where you get all that money…"

"Oh, yeah!" Tai rummaged around in her pack, finally pulling out a yellow and black book.

"All…ch…em…ey…for…Doo…mies…" Goku read haltingly.

"'Alchemy for Dummies'," Hakkai corrected him.

"What's that suppos' ta mean?"

"That she's an idiot," Sanzo growled.

Tai gave him a death glare. "It's where I learned how to make money." She gazed down at the book, smiling sadly at a distant memory. "I used to yell at Mizuru for using it because it was illegal…"

"'Ille…gal'?" Goku asked, the word outside his limited vocabulary.

"If it's illegal, then why are you using it now?" Hakkai asked.

A mischievous glint appeared in Tai's eye, making her for a moment look much like Mizuru, back when she was Skye. "It's only illegal if you get caught." She held the book at eye-level, peering at it with narrowed eyes. Then she yawned, stretching a bit, causing the book to dip into the candle's flame. It lit up easily, the flames quickly spreading across the cover and smoldering the pages.

"Um, ya know your book's on fire, right?" Gojyo asked, eyebrow raised.

Tai raised her eyebrow back. "No, I hadn't noticed." She turned her attention back to the said object. "You know, this is the only copy in the universe…or at least _this _universe…"

"Then why in the world are you burning it?!" Hakkai exclaimed.

Tai held up one finger. "First, because it _is _illegal…and I'm…not supposed to support that. Out of Mizuru and myself, _I'm_ supposed to be the responsible, mature one." (**A/N:** It's _so_ true! (cringes) I love you, Sarah. Please don't hurt me.) She raised a second finger. "And also, it was hers. I shouldn't even have it. Unfortunately for me, she has a photographic memory…so I assume that as soon as her memories return, she'll remember every word of this book."

"Why is that bad for _you_?" Sanzo asked, finally showing some _slight_ interest in the conversation.

"Because it seems that we're enemies now, her and I…and if that's true, this knowledge will make her even stronger."

"Whoa, seriously? Lemme see!" Goku reached for the flaming book.

Tai swung it away from him and popped him on the head with her other hand. "No! Equivalent Exchange is unhealthy!"

Gojyo reached over and lit up a cigarette from the burning paperback.

Tai glared at him. "And so are cigarettes!"

Hakkai gave Gojyo a pointed look that said "You-see?-I'm-not-the-only-one-who-thinks-so-after-all".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mizuru sat on the ledge, silhouetted by the moon. She gazed down the some fifty miles of the sheer cliff face atop which she was, down at the thin wisp of smoke snaking up from the campsite where the others slept.

The dark-haired girl clutched her head, trembling as if in pain.

"It's all coming back," she whispered.

She glanced down at the ends of her hair, shining silver in the moonlight. What was deepest black only a few days before was reverting back to its original dark brown.

She reached for the bandages over her right eye, wondering how thorough the changes were. She brushed the side of her cheek, hissing as the pain shot through her.

"Nope. Guess not…" she breathed.

Sighing, Mizuru gazed up at the moon. "Oh…" She suddenly remembered. "Emily…" She paused. "Wait. No. She called herself 'Tai'…"

Leaning forward, she propped her chin on her hand, gazing out over the valley with its silver river slithering like a slim viper.

"Tai…hmm……"

Her lips curved marginally, into the ghost of a smile, disfigured by the moonlight, and swept away on the wind.

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--So there we go. Chapter three, aka. Chapter fifty-five. Um, so Ruri-chan's gettin' her memories back, as well as her old looks. Tai's chillin' with the Sanzo Ikkou. Life is good. Well, sort of. It'd be 50x better if I didn't have these _goddamn braces digging into my cheeks!!_ Ahem. Well, anyway…uhh…What was I talking about again…? Sigh. I don't remember...

Um, remember to look at the stories of **ManyManyFaces**, and I'll talk to you guys soon! Love you all! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

--Greetings. I have returned. Good news, people. My braces don't hurt, so therefore I have one less excuse to not-write for…Umm…I didn't mean that. I love writing my story. Really.

By the way, I think you guys will like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Four****-**

"Rise and shine, everyone!"

Kougaiji blinked sleep out of his eyes as he sat up, stretching. "Lirin, I told you not to wake us up so ear-" His jaw dropped as he saw the speaker.

Mizuru stood before him, hands on her hips, grinning widely. The morning sun shone on the rich, dark brown hair rippling down to her mid-back. Her visible eye sparkled, deep blue and clearer than Kougaiji had ever seen it.

He stared at her, wide-eyed and unblinking, for about five minutes. Then, still staring, he reached with one hand to pinch his opposite forearm hard between his claws, drawing blood.

Mizuru crossed her arms. "Don't worry. You're awake."

Kougaiji blinked rapidly. "I'm pretty sure that's a reason _to_ worry."

Mizuru rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just get up, _please_. I'm _starving_."

The demon prince stared at her blankly. "Then go kill and disembowel some creature. Isn't that what you usually do?"

Mizuru looked offended. "_No_. I'm not a huge fan of raw meat. At least, not _that_ raw."

"So cook something, then."

Mizuru hesitated. "Well, you see…About that. I _tried_, but I've never been the best cook, so…" She stepped aside, so that he could see the disaster scene behind her. Bits of some sort of…substance were everywhere, most of it burnt.

Yaone and Dokugakuji suddenly walked up. Yaone gasped at the scene.

"What in the world happened?" she cried.

"Uhh…Hahaha. Well, funny story 'bout that…" Mizuru rubbed the back of her head, laughing nervously. "I was taking a walk this morning, and all of a sudden something made a loud noise behind me. I was surprised, so I spun around and prepared to defend myself…and accidentally killed a rabbit. I was _going_ to be kinda upset, but then I realized I was hungry. So I tried to cook it…but, um, it started smelling funny and the fur started sizzling an' stuff. Then it turned black…and exploded."

They all stared at herm wide-eyed. Then Dokugaku drew his sword and pointed it at her.

"All right. Who are you, and what have you done with Mizuru?"

Mizuru blinked. "I _am_ Mizuru." Then she frowned. "What? Just because a person can't cook, you think they're not themselves?"

Dokugaku shook his head. "Are you feeling okay? You're not acting like yourself."

Mizuru smiled. "I'm more myself than I have been in a while." She looked at Yaone. "I remembered."

The mage's eyes widened. "You…remembered?...Everything?"

Mizuru nodded. "Mmhmm. And I realized what a loser I'd been…But there's no point dwelling on the past." She over-dramatically punched her fist forward. "We must move on! To the future!"

She looked over at the group to see them staring at her again. She grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. My eccentricity's all coming back in a rush. It's a bit difficult to contain."

Suddenly, a blur of red smashed into Mizuru.

"Ruri-chaaann! Hi, hiiiii!!"

"Hi, Lirinnnn!!" Mizuru wrapped around the girl who had glomped her and swung her in a circle.

When she put the small demon down, Lirin frowned for a moment. "You're…smiling?" She appeared to think, give up, and then beamed once more. "Yay!"

"You see?" Mizuru said dramatically, looking over at the others. "Lirin accepts me for who I am!"

Dokugaku shook his head and knelt to pick up a piece of the burnt animal. He held it away from himself, making a face.

"It's hard to accept someone who doesn't even know you're supposed to _skin_ the rabbit before you cook it." He raised his eyebrow at her.

Mizuru looked down. "Oh…" She laughed. "Oops."

They looked blank again at the sound of her laughter. Then, Kougaiji's frozen face cracked into a grin and he started chuckling, too. Soon Yaone and Dokugaku joined in as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tai exited her room, washed and dressed. She moved down the hall, stretching. When she reached the two other doors, one across from the other, she knocked loudly. She was rewarded by a series of _thumps_ from behind one and a tired groaning from the other.

Finally, the doors opened, revealing the four guys, all looking messy and tired.

"What's the commotion?" Gojyo said, brushing his long hair back with a hand.

"It's…" Tai checked her watch, "…8:00 in the morning."

"And…?" Sanzo growled.

Tai blinked. "It's late. We should've started moving hours ago."

"Uhh, let's think about that…" Gojyo looked at the morning sun climbing higher into the sky. "…I say…No."

Sanzo yawned grumpily. "For once, I agree with you."

Tai glared at them. "_Fine_, then! Waste a perfectly good day away! See if I care!" She spun on her heel and stormed down the hall, heading to the tavern on the lower floor.

The four men looked at each other in mild confusion.

Hakkai shrugged. "Perhaps we should get ready to leave. Tai-san _did_ pay for our stay last night."

Sighing, they trudged into their rooms, not quite sure how they felt about the new addition to their group.

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Yay! Ruri's back! Tai was kinda annoyed this chapter, but it's all good. Uhhh, I don't know what else to say…Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

--Wow, guys. I'm soooo sorry. There's been so much drama and craziness in the past couple months, I had no time to write whatsoever. But now, I'm back…I think. (sweat-drops)

Oh, yeah. And remember that love scene I mentioned I might do? Well, hold on to your seats, everyone, because it's coming up! …..I'll just get on with the chapter now…

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or Bleach.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-****Chapter Five****-**

"Lady Gyokumen Koushu requires Lady Lirin back at the palace."

Kougaiji sighed as he looked disdainfully down at the messenger bowing before him. "All right. I'll send her back immediately."

The man bowed once more, and then was gone.

The demon prince scratched his head as he walked back to the campsite. His eyes went wide as he heard a shriek. His eyes widened even further at the scene before him.

Mizuru was curled up on the ground. Her eyes were shut tight and she was trying to muffle her laughter as Lirin mercilessly tickled her. Yaone and Dokugaku were doing nothing to aid wither party. They just sat and laughed at the two.

"What the heck is going on?" Kougaiji asked confusedly.

"Guess what, Nii-san!" Lirin shouted. "Ruri-chan's _really_ ticklish!" She laughed in delight.

Mizuru finally succeeded in halting the small girl's torture and sat up, breathing slightly heavy.

"Noooo," she laughed. "My weakness has been discovered!"

Lirin giggled evilly and went to tickle Ruri some more. Kougaiji stopped her, though, by gently grabbing her small wrist.

"Lirin," he said, smiling slightly from their antics. "Your mother wants you back at the castle."

"Awww. But I don't wanna go!" Lirin whined.

Kougaiji sighed. "Sorry, kid, but you've _got_ to go."

Lirin sat on the ground and crossed her arms, her lip sticking out in a pout. "Nuh uh. I'm not goin'."

Mizuru crouched down so she was eye-level with the girl. She smiled kindly. "Hey, Lirin. How 'bout I take you home?"

Lirin's eyes widened. "You'll go with me? Really?"

"Yup. No problem," Mizuru grinned. "Okay."

The demon girl jumped up. "Okay! Bye, Nii-san! Bye, Dokugaku! Bye, Yaone!" She waved as she started running off.

Mizuru laughed as she followed, exchanging goodbyes with everyone as she went.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay. So where are we going exactly?" Tai asked, as they climbed into Hakuryu. The small dragon had turned into a jeep. It totally denied all logical thought, but Tai had learned to just accept these things.

Hakkai shrugged. "West, I suppose."

"Hm. No specific destination…I like it."

The green-eyed man started the engine and their journey was resumed.

_(A few hours later…)_

"Gojyo! That was _my_ squid, dammit! Give it back!"

"Make me, you stupid monkey!"

"Who're you callin' a monkey, ya cockroach!"

"Don't call me that, bean monkey!"

"Well you _are_, kappa cockroach!"

"WILL. YOU. SHUT. UP!!!" Tai glared at them both as they cowered in a corner of the back seat. "GOD! You guys…Argh." She rubbed her forehead, irritated.

Hakkai chuckled. "Why, Sanzo. It looks like we have found your counterpart."

Sanzo grunted.

"Hey, wha's that?" Goku pointed to a place ahead of them.

There was a speck on the horizon. As they got closer, it grew larger and larger. It was a mass of demons, all coming toward the five travelers at a steady pace.

"Crap! More assassins?" Gojyo exclaimed. "Where the hell do they all come from?"

Hakkai sighed. "So I guess I should stop so we can deal with them and get it out of the way?"

"No, don't worry about it," Tai spoke suddenly. "I got it."

"Huh?" Goku looked at her, confused, as did everyone else. Hakkai glanced back.

"You've got it?"

"Mhm." Tai stood up and leaped into the air, landing lightly on the ground a bit ahead and to the side of them. She took off running immediately, steadily increasing the distance between herself and the vehicle.

"Whoa. She's pretty damn fast, ain't she?" Gojyo blinked a couple times.

Tai had almost reached the head of the mob, and was rapidly getting closer. She took a deep breath, not halting

"Hado #63: Thunder Roar Cannon!"

A massive wave of yellow energy swept over the crowd, leaving only destruction behind. A few demons still stood, but, before anyone could blink, Tai had flitted around them effortlessly, stopping a bit away to sheath some hidden weapon. The demons twitched, then collapsed on the spot.

A few moments later, the jeep passed alongside Tai as she jumped in. She sat back in her seat calmly, as if she had never left.

"Tai! That was so cool!" Goku gushed. "How th' heck'd ya do it?"

Tai blinked at him. "I just used some spirit energy and my sword."

"Hang on. You have a sword?" Gojyo asked. "Where?"

Tai shifted the bottom flap of her coat so they could see the hilt and sheath of a katana.

"Whoa. Cool." Goku grinned. "Can I see it?!" He reached out anxiously.

"No," Tai answered bluntly. "Sorry. I'm really protective of my stuff."

"Oi."

Tai looked up at Sanzo as he spoke up.

"Think you could do that with all these stupid assassins? I really don't feel like fighting anymore of those idiots."

"Uh, I don't know. I guess so."

"Good. I think we'll get along."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ruri-chan! I'm so glad to see you again! How did your assessment go?" Ni grinned as he approached her.

"Very well, Professor."

"So you think you could defeat them all?"

"It would be no trouble at all."

"Ahahahah. Good. Good. So you brought little Lirin back, huh? What made you do _that_?" He cocked his head.

Mizuru gave him a blank stare and said nothing.

Ni rolled his eyes. "All right. Whatever. Go do whatever it is you do. Later." He walked away, leaving Mizuru by herself in the room.

Once he was gone, she grinned. Now, just how long should she keep up her emotionless charade? Oh, this was going to be fun.

**-****End****-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Okay, not much happening here, and I'm sorry about that. I think the next chapter is gonna be the scene…I don't know. Whatever.

Review por favor! Aloha!


End file.
